A New Game
by the little spanko
Summary: Oneshot written as a birthday present for my friend Hawkwitch. Sif spanks Thor to spice up their love life. PWP Warnings: Spanking, sex


Sif pouted down at Thor as he lay in their bed, looking up at her. It had been the same for as long as she could remember. Nothing had changed. There was no spice, no thrill...only _vanilla_. It was good, no doubt – but they were warriors after all. Her brow rose as her mind traveled.

Thor lay on his back, looking up at her expectantly, resting his head on his hands.

"Thor," she cooed, lightly rolling her hips as she approached the bed.

"My love?" He answered back.

"I have a new game in mind," she said, running a finger over the sheath of her sword, her mind delighting over the ideas running through it.

"Oh?" Thor answered, curious.

She gave him a grin, "A _thrilling_ game..."

Thor rolled to his side, propping his head up on his fist, eager to hear more. "What is this new game?"

Her smile broadened, "It is a game of _lust_ and _endurance_..."

His eyes brightened, and she could see his ego wanting to burst forth. She could almost hear him say, 'this is the game for me!'

"...of pain and of pleasure..." she continued, rolling her hips slightly.

He started to speak, a question on his lips, but forgot it once he saw her move in a slow rhythm.

She unsheathed her sword, smiling at him dangerously as she set it down on a far table before walking back to pick up the sheath once more. "...will you play with me?" she asked seductively while walking to him slowly, letting her curves roll back and forth as she walked.

"Aye," Thor answered, growing hard already.

"Roll over, face down," she commanded, "place the pillows under your hips to raise you."

He looked up at her and then at the sheath, "What sort of game is this?"

She couldn't help but smirk. Was the god of thunder _worried_? "A game you'll enjoy. You have my word," she answered seriously.

Thor regarded her for a moment and then did as she had commanded. He felt a little foolish in this vulnerable position, and shifted back and forth in his unease while looking at her from over his shoulder.

Sif trailed her nails up his spine and scratched at his scalp while cooing, "Gooood." She delighted in the way he pushed up to meet her hand, and was reminded of a cat. Whoever thought Thor would remind anyone of a cat? She smirked again, pulse quickening at this new side to her lover.

Looking over his bared form, perfectly presented to her, she couldn't help that her breath caught. His perfect body looked even more desirable to her in this prone position. Wetting her lips, she gripped the sheath harder as she ran a hand softly over his shapely globes. Thinking better of it, she gripped hard on one cheek, letting her nails dig in a bit before jiggling it, eyes taking in every little detail in a most greedy way as her hand explored. Thor watched her with shock in his eyes, used to being the dominant one.

Biting her lip in wanton lust, she then traced a finger down his crack and along the line that separated cheek from thigh. _I should have done this long ago,_ she decided, noting the bumps that raised on Thor's skin.

"You've had some pleasure, now prepare for some pain," she breathed in a husky voice, raising the sheath high. It was constructed of thick, well tooled leather, making it more like a long bit of metal than of leather. Unbending, it whooshed as it cut through the air, landing with a loud crack that shot through the air like thunder, leaving an ugly welt almost instantly.

Thor closed his eyes at the impact, but otherwise showed no reaction. It stung, and he could feel the heat emanating from it, but was surprised that it had him growing harder. Pain never had this effect on him before. He was unsure whether he liked this new self discovery.

Sif checked the sheath for damage, but its construction was true. She then ran her hand over the angry welt that had risen across his cheeks, smiling. Widening her stance, she swung again. The sound of impact echoed throughout the room, and Thor very slightly winced from both pain and pleasure just as another blow landed. Then another and another until Thor visibly winced.

Rubbing her hand over the welts, Sif moaned and let her hand dip under him, seeking out and massaging his balls. Thor growled deep in his throat, lost in his own lust, and began to work his hips at her attention. Setting down the sheath, Sif scratched at his welts as she massaged, making him slightly buck.

Wanting to inflict more pain, Sif stood and took ahold of the sheath once more. Her body shuddered when she saw the needing look in Thor's eyes as he pushed his ass up, readying himself beautifully to meet the strike of her sheath. Knowing he was fully enjoying himself, Sif decided to really lay on the pain and began striking with the sheath in a quick barrage.

Thor let himself go, unabashedly reacting to the blows, craving the pain, needing it with a desperate hunger that sprang up from an unknown place. Giving himself over was so delicious, so different from anything that he'd ever known that it left him with an overall settled feeling he'd never before had.

Finding a steady rhythm, Sif grunted at each swipe of the sheath. A slight sheen of sweat broke out over her as she threw her entire form into the beating. Thor began thrusting up to meet her, grunting in time with her, his own body glistening in sweat as he gripped the bedding in his fists. His thick hide was fully reddened, and if Sif had given such a beating to a mortal there would surely be blood by this point. Thor's flesh, however, was only showing hints of future bruising.

They went on in this fashion for some time before Thor began twitching in pain, his beaten globes shining brightly as he clenched them. He wondered at how he'd never found this release before, hoping they'd play this game again many times over. Realizing his need to succumb to another, he afforded himself the luxury of voicing his pain, first through gasps. Within minutes, after seeing no disgust upon Lady Sif's features, he chanced yelling out in pain, desiring a fully humbling experience as he was carried away with the moment.

Sif could not wait any longer. Throwing the sheath to the floor, she commanded, "Roll onto your back, I want you to _feel_ what I've done as I take you."

Thor quickly obeyed, being straddled by Sif almost immediately. She plunged herself down upon him, making his eyes roll into the back of his head, and began to ride him roughly, scratching her nails down his chest. When he raised his hands to grasp ahold of her, she smacked them away and leaned forward to nip and bite painfully at his nipples.

As the first powerful shudders of orgasm overtook her, Thor felt her tighten around him and exploded into her. The two rocked together, grasping desperately at each other before finally collapsing into each other.

Sliding off of him and to his side, Sif slunk into his powerful arms and nuzzled his neck, content to fall asleep sticky. Soon both were asleep, grins playing on their faces at what was learned and enjoyed.


End file.
